Be Cool to the Pizza Delivery Guy
by Lumy-san
Summary: Ur- girl, I mean. Because under the hat and baggie jacket Devan has to wear for a uniform, everyone seems to think she's a boy. Honestly, it makes delivering pizzas around New York City ten times easier and safer, so Devan just goes with the flow. But after making the biggest delivery of her life to four mutant turtles, can Devan continue to avoid the dangers of the city?


**Be Cool to the Pizza Delivery Guy**

~Prologue~

When I spotted the 'now hiring' sign in the window of the new pizzeria, my first thought was, _"I could totally stand working at a pizza joint"_. I mean, I'd be around pizza, smelling its sweet aroma, allowed to gaze upon the awesomeness that is the greasy cheese topping. 'Nough said, am I right? It was just the icing on the cake to learn the job was delivering the pizzas, I promptly learned after immediately entering the establishment and speaking with the manager. I knew this side of the city like the back of my hand. Not to mention my motorbike would allow me to maneuver through traffic easy as pie.

Man, all these food references are making my mouth water.

But anyway, I had asked for an application, filled it out, and handed it right back then and there. All the while mowing on a slice of the deliciousness that was served at the joint. I just couldn't resist, I sheepishly admit.

A weeks later I was surprised to receive a call from the owner, telling me I got the job if I wanted it, but I needed to come in as soon as possible that day. Now, I wasn't surprised I got the job. Nope, I was only surprised at the call because up until then I totally forgot I even applied. I had only just turned sixteen three months prior and wasn't in any hurry to learn such a form of responsibility. Plus, my parents weren't pressuring me into finding one anytime soon. It was simply a whim of the moment decision, so I'm guessing that's how it slipped my mind so easily.

I had just been lazying at home by my lonesome, and so staying true to my typical go-with-the-flow attitude, I shrugged, changed out of my sweats and rode my motorbike to the pizzeria. My plans for the evening had been ruined anyway. Carrick, my oldest brother who is attending university this year, blew me off on movie night to go out with some chick he had been pining for for the past week. And I had been so sure she'd never give the obvious player the time of day too...

My mom and dad were suck sitting at a school conference for my younger brother. It wasn't as if they really needed to be there either. Colin is smart, like, insanely intelligent for his age. I mean, sure he has his lack of social skills problem that I suppose needs to be addressed here and there, but it's not as if the boy doesn't have friends. And most of them seem pretty chill to me.

So as it was, I had nothing going for me at the time. No one was going to be home until late and I was stuck making dinner for myself. Now that I think about it though, the number one motivator for me to actually take the job was that I could buy a pizza afterward for dinner...

Hehe. Yeah...

The place was packed when I got there. For a Saturday night I wasn't surprised. As soon as I walked through the doors, a guy in his early twenties- who I vaguely remembered being the manager- spotted me, his expression changing from frantic to relieved in a matter of seconds. Apparently, their delivery boy had just up and quit on them and they couldn't afford to not deliver pizza's that night. So without much instruction, he shoved a pizza delivery bag full with practically a dozen boxes in my hands, along with the directions, a bag of change, a jacket and hat, and promptly kicked me out the door.

All I could think at the time was that they must be awfully desperate to just let a teenager go off like this with a dozen or so pizzas. But I had nothing to lose really, so it didn't matter much to me if I messed up. So pretty much winging it, I strapped the pizzas to my bike, shrugged the jacket on, stuffed my hair in the hat, and got a move on to the closest address.

In the end, though, everything turned out great. I met Sal, the owner of Faro's Italian Pizzeria, at some point during the night when it slowed down some. He was a nice guy, if not a little loud to the eardrums. He named the place after his grandfather, who brought his family to America when Sal was only three. I learned this and plenty more at the end of my shift when Sal pulled me to the side, showing off a black and white photo of him and his grandfather preparing a pizza. The reminiscing lasted longer than I could handle. I dazed off towards the end, something I felt mildly guilty for doing, but luckily focused back in when Sal started to thank me for coming in at such short notice. He gave me my schedule, laughing loudly when he said I'd start my training on Monday. I joined in with a giggle, if only because I was exhausted.

It had been going on one in the morning when I finally made my way home, bringing with me a free pizza for my really late dinner. I was definitely going to need it, I found out later. Because I came home to a very upset Mom and Dad. I had forgotten to leave a note...

Of course, they had forgiven me because they were happy to hear I took initiative in taking on the responsibility of a job without being nagged. But not until after eating my free pizza and sending me to bed after only getting one slice for myself...

And well, that's what led me to where I am today, four months later, standing behind the counter of Faro's Pizzeria at two in the morning-

-staring down the barrel of the gun directed at my head.

…But honestly, I'm getting a little ahead of myself.

Why don't we start a little further back, huh? To my 197th pizza delivery to an old, rundown and abandoned brownstone, where I met the most unlikeliest customers I'd ever deliver pizza to in my life...

* * *

**Yup. Not quite sure what I'm doing with this one... I love the turtles, have since I was a little girl, and now my two nieces have gotten into it. I didn't even know there was a new series until I went over to their house and saw them get all excited that it was coming on tv next. So I've been watching it with them... and I'm kinda thinking I'm going to base this story off the 2012 series because of it. But I'm not quite sure yet because the plans I have for the story rely on finding out some things we haven't learned in the series yet.**

**But gosh, a new series and now a new live-action movie coming out in August? I feel like I've been missing out on life lol. ****By the way, what do you TMNT fans think of the new movie? The trailer came out last week, and I personally think it sounds all right. Like, if I pretend I haven't been a fan of the turtles for years and stop being so picky about all the changes, I feel as if it will be a decent movie. ****The CGI isn't terribly bad, and I guess I understand the intention with the turtles' appearances. **But I hate how Megan Fox is April O'Neil. She's a tool. **And I'm afraid she's going to make April seem like some weak, damsel-in-distress kind of woman. I will be very disappointed if that happens. And her hair needs to be more red... but that's just me being extra picky, which I'm still trying to avoid doing lol.**

**Anyway, back on topic. I know I didn't give you much, but what do you guys think? This is mainly just something fun to do on the side, but that might change if the new episodes just hurry up and air already! I'm pretty sure people have already used the pizza delivery girl thing a million times, so I hope to mix it up a little and turn it into something more original. Hopefully...**

**And for those that read my other story, don't worry, I'm not giving it all up to work on this one. Not that I've been updating it very much for that to matter...**

**Props to anyone that knows where I got the title for this story (without using Google...)!**

**Thanks for reading! Please give your thoughts! **


End file.
